Madre e Hija
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Una charla que va mas allá de lo que podría pensar. Aclaro mas de lo que esperaba y de lo que quería. Pero fue lo mejor.


Disclaimer: No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro) Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan. Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

Nota: "Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Padres e Hijos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"

* * *

Había pasado ya todo lo que era acerca del fin de la guerra.

Derrotar a cronos, la muerte de Luke, la premiación, volver a campamento, ver a Rachel como la nueva oráculo, la nueva profecía, los ritos funerarios (algo largo y corto, por lo de despedir de una vez a nuestros amigos y compañeros. Donde a pesar de haber algunos que estuvieron en el bando de cronos, la palabra "Traidor" nunca se escuchó), la llegada de más campistas al campamento, las construcciones de nuevas cabañas así como las remodelaciones de las antiguas para albergar a más semidioses.

Ahora todo mundo se dirigía al pabellón para una cena más en el campamento.

Y yo estaba buscando a Percy para ver si podíamos ir juntos y hablar pero cuando lo vi estaba con Rachel y Grover, en algún tipo de reunión. Así que esperaba hasta que terminaran de hablar cuando siento un ligero toque en mi hombro que al voltear me doy cuenta de que era mi madre.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo hija?-me pidió de modo serio y amable

Cosa que no me seria rara de las pocas veces que hablaba conmigo pero si cuando había visto a quien miraba y volteaba algo molesta.

-Claro que si madre-respondí siguiéndola

Pasamos a través de las cabañas y de los que estaban por el camino a mi cabaña. Donde pensé que además de ser más cómodo sería más privado para lo que sea que mi madre me quisiera decir. Que al haber venido ella en persona era algo serio y preocupante a la vez.

A lo mejor es un tipo de misión, búsqueda o algo así.

-¿Y de que quería hablar, madre?-pregunte hablándole de usted aunque para ser honestos como cualquier semidiós o semidiosa…pues añoraba poder estar con mi madre llamándole simplemente así. Mama, mami o ma. Pero no mi señora, mi diosa ni nada de eso.

Era triste y me daba algo de nostalgia y coraje pero sabía de sobra los motivos.

-Háblame de tu por favor y además que me gustaría que me tuvieras más confianza porque quiero hablar contigo con honestidad y de madre a hija-me pidió calmada

Y aun así no me daba buena espina.

-Bueno pues tú dirás -respondí entonces sentándome al pie de una de las camas de las literas de la cabaña pero acercando antes una silla para mi madre quedando frente a frente.

-Quería hablar de que es lo que tú ves en tu futuro después de lo acontecido-me dijo ella usando esa que Percy llamaba la mirada "te-analizo-aquí-y-ahora" y tenía razón resultaba algo espeluznante.

Pero con todo eso lo pensé.

-¿Qué quería en el futuro? Poder ir a la Universidad de Columbia y estudiar Arquitectura y Planificación. Ser la mejor en mi carrera, graduarme con honores, poder abrir mi propia firma de arquitectos y llegar a ser reconocida y alabada (como cualquier persona que aspira a ser alguien grande en lo que hace ¿O no?) tener el poder de hacer cosas que no solo fueran grandes, caras o innovadoras sino cosas que perduraran por siglos. Era lo que mi inspiraba ver el olimpo.-le conté al tiempo de no sentirme del todo segura, como estar mintiéndole de alguna manera.

Porque había otras cosas además de mi carrera que quería en el futuro.

Poder vivir tantos años sin el miedo que tiene un mestizo de morir joven y de alguna dolorosa y horrible manera. Estar con mis amigos más allá de una misión, del campamento mismo.

Pero si tenía que ser honesta conmigo misma y casi siempre lo era…eso había cambiado en los últimos años.

Y debía de aceptar que eso se debía a varias cosas pero ms específicamente a una.

El amor.

De acuerdo, sé que de amor no vive el mundo, ni que paga las cuentas y mucho menos paga la carrera y me hace alguien reconocida en el mundo. Aunque eso no es lo que yo creía. Después de haber visto el amor del que los hijos e hijas de afrodita hablaban, en Silena y Beckendorf, Travis Stoll y Katie Gardner y valgan los dioses hasta Clarisse y Chris Rodríguez. Ahora pensaba en cosas así.

Y tanto más se removieron las cosas con afrodita y sus sutiles (sarcásticamente hablando) mensajes, señales y platicas pues era difícil no pensar más en el asunto.

Las demás cosas que quería no habían cambiado. Solo que ya no parecían la gran cosa como cuando tenía 12, 13 o 14 años. Aun me parecen bien pero siendo filosófica…

¿De qué sirve ser la persona más rica, inteligente, famosa, aclamada y reconocida en el mundo...sino había alguien conmigo y siempre a mi lado que me diera ánimos cuando los necesitara? ¿Qué me felicitara por mis logros? ¿Qué me diga que esta feliz de que yo este feliz?

¿Qué pasaba con las flores y corazones*1?

-Eso me alegra porque estoy segura de que podrás lograrlo, no por nada eres mi mayor orgullo además de una digna hija mía ¿lo sabes, no?-me felicito como solo ella sabe. Siendo la señora diosa Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría.

Ese era en parte el problema.

-Pero si no me equivoco ¿hay algo más, cierto? ¿Amigos? ¿Amor?-pregunto evaluándome

-Bueno yo…-iba a responderle hasta que repare en que había dicho "amor" cosa que siendo la diosa que era no era que fuera parte de su vocabulario.

-Espera un momento ¿amor? Acabas de decir ¿amor?-pregunte algo desconfiada e incrédula

-Sí, eso dije ¿porque?-respondió evadiéndome o eso sentí.

"Piensa mal y acertaras" Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. La parte que era su hija, supongo.

-Ufff perdón pero si tiene que ver con Percy mira que estoy hasta el copete*2 de esto porque siempre es lo mismo-conteste molesta

-¡Annabeth!-grito ella horrorizada.

Claro, solo porque fuera de las más obedientes y "sumisas de sus hijos o hijas" eso era lo que esperaba. Pero hay veces como esta en las que darle duro y dale*3 con lo mismo más de una vez termina por fastidiar y agobiar.

-¡Annabeth, nada! Por favor, mama escúchame-dije suplicante

-Está bien, di lo que quieras-acepto más resignada

-Mira desde que en mi vida supe que era semidiosa he tratado de sobrevivir tanto por mi cuenta como con la ayuda de Thalia, Luke y Grover, ser fuerte después de huir de casa y no tener a mi padre, ser la mejor y más inteligentes de hijos e hijas y para no decepcionarte y demostrarme que soy lo suficientemente buena, valiente e inteligente como para hacer y saber de todo y nunca fallar…pero las cosas cambiaron-empecé a decir pero deteniéndome porque de todo lo que pensaba que tendría que decirle, había cosas que podrían herir.

Pero era la verdad a pesar de todo.

-Cuando llego Perseo Jackson por ejemplo-aseguro mi madre sin nada en la voz

-Sí, cuando llego el-asegure firme

-¿Y eso por qué?-pregunto seria

Y ahora más que nunca desee tener algún tipo de súper poder para leer mentes o algo así, porque me haría más fácil saber que piensa y por lo tanto que podría decir.

-Ahhh, es difícil de explicar-dije suspirando y alzando la mirada al techo. Rezando por una respuesta que no llegaba

-Trata-me animo

-Mira…desde que Percy llego tengo que aceptar que muchas cosas lo han hecho, cambiar me refiero, porque antes de él no había salido nunca en una misión y solo me ensimismaba en lo que yo quería y en ser la perfecta y valiente semidiosa hija de atenea. Pero con lo de la misión del rayo y de ahí en adelante…no deje de madurar, crecer y ver mejor las cosas gracias a que me di cuenta de la realidad-_trate de decir recordando tantas cosas_-tal vez no sea porque Percy llego pero juro que literalmente ahora me desconocería de cómo era a los 12, porque he cambiado-reconocí

-¿Y qué más?-me pregunto ahora con la mirada suavizada

-Que a pesar de lo que tú o cualquiera pudiera pensar de Percy, él es totalmente bueno, amable, inteligente (aunque no lo parezca jajaja), valiente, alegre, positivo y etc. Él me ha enseñado a que mi cerebro no es solo mi único refugio porque tengo amigos y familia. Que tengo que ser capaz de ver como son las cosas como con lo de mi padre porque fue gracias a Percy que ahora lo tengo a él, a mi madrastra y mis hermanastros como una familia más, además de que me ha hecho ver y querer cosas que antes no se cruzaban por mi mente-dije con la voz quebrada de emoción y tristeza por el pasado

-¿Y qué hay de lo que sientes tu por él? ¿De lo que siente el por ti? ¿De los dos? Porque eso no tengo muy claro-me cuestiono algo preocupada lo que me enterneció

-Mira, la verdad y respuesta para las tres preguntas es que…NO LO SE, porque si es o no amor o algo mas eso no lo sé, pero creo que la única manera de averiguarlo es dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar. A mí me duele y me ofende que cuestiones lo que hago respecto a él cuando he sabido siempre hacer lo correcto para mí. Mientras yo creo que lo es, mama-respondí acercándome hasta estar ahora sentada a su lado.

-Oh, Annabeth-me dijo ella

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte preocupada ahora yo.

-Hija…te diré que lo único que en realidad me preocupa es que salgas herida y sea lo peor para ti porque si hay algo que he aprendido tanto en mis siglos viendo a los mortales como conviviendo con afrodita es que es muy fácil que se te nuble la razón y hagas cosas y cometas errores que terminen por romperte el corazón y cambiarte de cómo eres ahora. Que se pierda la hija que tengo en frente mía y quede alguien irreconocible. Soy tu madre y una diosa. Por ello soy consciente de que nunca podre estar presente como una madre mortal y es eso también lo que me molesta porque no dudes que con cualquier hija o hijo mío, yo quisiera poder estar presente como cualquier madre mortal. Pero no puedo. Solo ensenarte y tratar de ayudarte en tu camino en ser alguien en esta vida así como poder salir adelante en el ámbito de semidiós y un mortal. Tantas cosas son Annabeth. Y aunque no quiera puede que sean más celos que nada los que tengo del hijo de Poseidón-me conto y todo eso me llego al corazón y me sorprendió lo último más que nada.

¿Celosa? ¿De Percy? ¿Por qué?

Me pregunte.

-¿Celosa? ¿De Percy? ¿Por qué?-inquirí en voz alta

-Él puede estar más presente en tu vida de lo que o lo estaré nunca. Que sea el quien me "sustituya" en la mayoría de tus momentos importantes y hasta en los que no lo son es horrible y triste para mí. Siendo algo honesta, lo admiro ¿ok? Por todo lo que ha hecho no solo por ti, sino por todos más las cualidades que tiene he de decir que son admirables en alguien joven y atolondrado. Y perdón que lo repita de nuevo pero…el hecho de que el este mas contigo me hace pensar en el poder y la confianza que le das que solo tomaría unos momentos en destruir y en herirte-termino de decirme.

Y creo que me esperaba alguna amenaza de su parte. Algo del estilo de no más Percy, pero resulto ser de todo un poco.

Fue de las pocas si no es que la única de las veces en las que por primera vez la vi como lo que siempre quise y querré. Mi madre. No más diosa. No más inmortalidad. No más seriedad. Solo una y simple madre mortal.

Pero hay cosas que no siempre son posibles por más que lo deseemos.

Había que hacer lo que se pudiera con lo que se tuviera.

Yo tenía esto y era hora de seguir haciendo lo que pudiera.

-Mama…entiende que soy yo quien escribe mi propio destino. Te quiero y eso te lo aseguro. Pero si tú me quieres te diré esto: por favor, solo confía en mí. Cree en que puedo ser lo suficientemente lista, madura y fuerte para saber qué hacer y qué no hacer y que en caso de equivocarme podría estar de pie con la frente en alto aceptando mis errores. Que como cualquier persona estoy destinada a pasar por todo, felicidad, tristeza, corajes, etc. Si Percy o cualquier otro llegara a hacerme daño…no niego que no dolerá, porque lo hará. Pero créeme ahora cuando te digo que aprendería de mis errores y podría estar de una sola pieza y lejos de lo malo en lo que mi roto corazón sanara ya que solo sería por mí y no por nadie más el que yo eligiera o no el cambiar, amar, odiar, etc. Soy alguien común y corriente pero lo bastante fuerte y testaruda para nunca rendirme en busca de lo que quiero sin dejar de lado lo que más importa. Que soy yo y solamente yo.-le conté de manera abierta

Y me sentí libre. Era muy bueno soltar lo que uno lleva dentro siendo honesta. Un peso menos encima.

-Si tu estas segura de lo que me dices, créeme que ya no me opondré a nada de lo que tu decidas aunque no siempre me parezca bien. ¿De acuerdo?-me dijo

Y lo supe. Mi respuesta quiero decir. No por nada le había dicho tanto.

-Lo estoy-asegure con tanta veracidad en mis palabras como pude.

Ella y yo nos paramos. Durante un tiempo nos miramos. Luego sonreímos

Y por ultimo, nos abrazamos.

Fue un momento de eterna hermosura y sentimiento.

Fue la primera vez que solo eramos atenea y yo, Annabeth.

Madre e Hija.

* * *

Bueno este es mi fic para el reto.

Aun no estoy completamente segura de el. No se porque. Pero bueno.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y que cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia que tengan pueden decir lo que sea.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
